Grindage
by OtakuScarlett
Summary: Mello's in the mood, and there happens to be a free period. Oh Mattyyy...


'Gotcha' Matt smirked smugly at the blood splat that was the hit man tailing him. _Was._ He flicked a few more buttons on his PSP before going onto the next level.

T'was a normal day in Wammy's house for Gifted Youths. Matt had gotten up and dressed, and knocked on his best-friend-turned-boyfriend Mello's door to find him sleeping. He'd let himself in, gently woke him up, then convinced him that he wouldn't have a black eye. They went down to breakfast together, dozed threw a few lessons. And here Matt was, in the midst of a rather uneventful free period. Mello had gone back to his room, intent on studying so he could beat Near in the next test.

A rustling made Matt look up. Someone had taken the liberty of roughly shoving a crumpled piece of paper under his door. Sighing, Matt paused his game and hoisted himself out of his pillow fortress and walked over the offending trash.  
He picked up, and read it through his eyes widening. After reading it again, he smirked.

'Typical Mello'

He threw the paper into the trash, walked back over to his game and switched it off. He wouldn't be needing it. With that he walked towards his door, straightening his goggles and smoothing out his jeans. Show Time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** My Rooms Unlocked Game Boy  
Come And Play...  
If You Dare ;) **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt stood outside Mello's door waiting for the reply to his knock. The note had said it was unlocked but politeness didn't cost anything.

Matt heard a crash and Mello's voice cursing as he moved about the room.

"Come in! If you daare~" came the reply from within. Matt suppressed a laugh and turned the handle, letting himself in.

Matt had just pushed the door closed when Mello leapt from his hiding place and gave Matt a chaste peck on the lips. Mello stepped back a few paces, biting his lip in a coy smile. If Matt was surprised, he didn't show it.

"I win" said Mello in success.

"Oh really?" enquired Matt shifting his stance preparing himself for what was inevitably about  
to happen. And sure enough it did.

Mello ran forward and threw his outstretched arms at Matt's knees shouting "Rawrrrrrrrrr!!" Matt dodged catching Mello's leather-clad hips and pushing him to the floor. Matt moved to pin him, but Mello was too quick and got up, running forward throwing kicks and punched randomly. Some of the attacks hit home making Matt wince slightly. But Matt eventually caught Mello's hands, twisted him round and threw him over his hip to the floor. Mello squeaked and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. After a few seconds of listening to heavy breathing, Mello opened his eyes. Matt was holding him inches off of the floor, grinning madly.

Seeing Mello had realised he had never intended to let him fall, Matt gently dropped him to the floor. Before Mello could react, Matt pinned his arms either side of his head with his own and leaned in close, his lips brushing Mello's ear

"I win" Matt whispered teasingly. He straightened up, looking into the blonde's eyes as he struggled under his grip. Mello soon gave up, and rested his head on the carpet with a sigh. Matt smirked at Mello's defeat and shifted his weight to make himself more comfortable. Mello took advantage of this split second release by leaning up and kissing Matt firmly on the lips. After a few seconds, Mello pulled back, and laid back down on carpet looking intently at the boy above him.

Matt was confused. And Mello had _that_ look on. Suddenly, Matt felt rather afraid.  
"What's that look for?" Matt asked, more confident than he felt.  
"Oh, nothing" Mello replied, smiling evilly. "It's just..." He abruptly kneed Matt in the stomach, leapt up and began jumping up and down on the bed.  
"I win! Iwin, Iwin, Iwin!!!" Mello chanted childishly.

The pain forgotten, Matt stood up, shaking his head.  
"No. You cheat. And stop bouncing your gonna fall off and hurt yourself."  
"Shant" Mello poked his tongue out. "You worry too much Matty. I'm not gonna fa-" Mello tripped over his own foot, diving head first over the foot of his bed. Matt also died, but onto the floor on his back, catching his falling friend. They remained a tangle of limbs until Mello stood up and dusted himself off.

"Don't say it." said Mello warningly to a still lying-down Matt. He smirked.  
"Say what Melly?"  
"I told you so" Mello pulled a face and sat normally on the bed with a sigh.  
"I didn't plan on it" Matt said, stifling a laugh. He also brought himself to his feet, walked round and sat in front of Mello on the floor, his hands in his own.  
"Yes you were" Mello answered stiffly, unconsciously locking his fingers in-between Matts. The red head grinned.  
"Okay, buut-- I Win!" He slammed Mello's hand onto the bed in an arm wrestle.

"Hey! No Fair!" Mello fought back, moving so he was lying on his stomach with Matt opposite. The fought, grunting and breathing heavily, both trying to get the better of the other. Mello soon grew tired of losing, and leant forward kissing Matt softly until he let go, and moved his hands to Mello's forearms. The said blonde broke away first, smirking at Matt. The gamer got the jist and moved until he was lying on his back. Mello crawled slowly onto Matt until he was level with his chest. He looked down, and smirked.

'That look is becoming a habit with him. Make me wonder what he's thinking...' Matt thought. Suddenly Mello sat up, straddling Matt, his hands ghosting his sides, before creeping up his top and resting either side of his navel. He leaned it and passionately kissed Matt, before leaning in and whispering "Looks like I win." He paused, and tapped Matt's belt.  
"This. Is in my way. Take it off." Matt did as Mello instructed, but slowly, making Mello annoyed. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Matt's, and batting his hands away, taking the belt off himself. Their kiss soon became more intense, tongues fighting for dominance. Mello's lid his hands further up Matt shirt, and Matt laced his hand on Mello's back, pulling him steadily closer.

Mello ground his hips into the boys beneath him, their arousals creating, in Mello's opinion, a delicious friction. He smirked at Matt's deep moan, not stopping his ministrations making the redhead's back arch into him.  
"Grindage" Mello whispered lustily in Matt's ear. The blonde leant back a bit, and strangely Matt came with him.  
'W-what the fuck?' Matt thought. Then he heard it. The sound of the dog collar. The bastard had put him on a leash!  
"You know you like it Matty" Mello said, reading Matt's mind. He held the leash in his teeth, and lifting off Matt's goggles with his hands. They were annoying. He continued to grind his hips into the boy beneath him's, moaning at the delicious friction it caused. He brought 3 fingers to Matt's lips, and stroked them lovingly. Matt took them in, coating them with saliva, never taking his eyes off Mello. Matt's own hands felt Mello's thighs and pulled him closer. Said blonde removed his fingers, and moved to pull down Matt's already beltless jeans, when the warning bell rang, signalling the start of the next lesson.  
"What?!" Mello looked up, and thought for a split-second. "Fuck it" and leaned back down to Matt. But the redhead pushed him up.  
"Roger'll be here any minute." He slid out from underneath a shell-shocked Mello.  
"No fucking way. Get your ass back here now." He pulled at the chain that connected him and Matt's neck. The redhead pulled back and Mello came flying off the bed.  
"Screw you" Mello said, standing up.  
"I know you will. Just not now." Matt smirked  
"And what the hell do you expect me to do about this?" he gestured to the very apparent bulge at the front of his tight leather trousers.  
"You've got a bathroom don't you? I recommend a very cold shower." Mello's shock turned to anger as he pushed past the smirking redhead into his bathroom.  
"Sexy bastard."

**Grindage** by ~x-RazorbladeKisses

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
